


Cuties

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: The backstory of how Robbe's birthday pictures were taken
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Cuties

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late to post it here, but decided to share it anyway, hope you guys like it!   
> You can find my at @ayellowcurtain on tumblr

* * *

It’s been a while so he’s not sure what he’s talking about, but it feels like Sander is high on the best weed he ever smoked. Definetely not as good as the day he was able to see Robbe for the first time after quarantine, but it has been a solid second place. 

Since the quarantine ended, they’ve basically been living together. Sander insisted that he wasn’t going to leave Robbe’s side so soon and for once, they didn’t need to kiss each other until they got the answer they wanted. Robbe gladly accepted, nodding his head, already climbing on Sander and dragging him back inside the bedroom for a few more hours after lunch. They had barely slept the night before so a long nap tangled in each other was much needed.

It’s the first time gathering everyone together - in an open space, a park, at night - and Sander knows he should keep his hands to himself, for the good of their friends, but to be honest, he doesn’t care. 

Robbe and Sander are glued together all night long and it’s not enough. Because Robbe doesn’t want to be kissing Sander in front of everyone and so Sander has to try to behave himself as best as he can after spending long, torturous weeks unable to see and touch and kiss his perfect boyfriend. 

Zoe is still heartbroken, Jens is struggling because Jana left, Robbe explained to him as the main reasons for them to behave for a few hours as they walked to the picnic the girls organized. Sander was about to say he didn’t care that much about, both of them would get over it and there was nothing Robbe could do, but then they were too close to everyone already, Robbe was dragging him there to stop talking about it. 

But thankfully, Sander is still riding the high of being close to Robbe again, so he can get over the fact that they won’t be able to make out for a few hours. 

“You guys are like magnets, jesus.” Jens complains when he comes back to sit on the grass, giving Sander and Robbe their beers. And Sander can see where he is coming from, but Jens’ complains won’t make him let go of Robbe or let him sit anywhere that’s not in between his legs. 

Robbe giggles and Sander can feel it against and inside his chest. He tightens his grip around Robbe’s waist, one hand inside his worn out shirt that Robbe stole.His skin is warm and tanned and so inviting. Sander smiles, kissing his neck not to word it again how badly he wish they were alone. 

“How is the married life, sweet Robin?” Milan drags himself on the grass to sit closer to them, in front of Robbe’s lazy legs, sprawled on the cold, green grass, his feet constantly moving against the grass, enjoying the texture too much. 

Robbe smiles again, shrugging. 

“Good, great. I think my mom loves Sander more than she loves me,” he looks up at Sander and he kisses Robbe carefully, knowing Milan is watching their every move. 

“And you, grumpy Sander?” Milan wiggles his eyebrows, drinking whatever he’s drinking inside his plastic cup. 

“Now I’m good. Could be better, but Robbe wants to be nice for his friends tonight. I guess you’re not as annoying, because maybe Robbe is missing you too and picking you over me tonight.” 

Robbe elbows him on his ribs and Sander whines like it hurt. Milan smiles at them and Sander is still getting used to being the center of attention just because they’re a cheesy couple, apparently. Sander would have to disagree, but he doesn’t care enough to fight the labels. And he’s sure nobody here can hear them talking about each other or their love anymore. 

“How was the cybersex?” Amber asks and Aaron tries to talk over her, asking the exact same question, looking at her. 

“Fucking amazing.” Sander answers, looking at her, feeling how Robbe shakes his head against Sander’s chest. 

“And did you have cybersex with Britt too?” Everyone laughs at Jens’ stupid joke and Sander can feel Robbe’s whole body getting just a little tense, drinking his beer, looking up to see his reaction. 

“No, didn’t miss her when we were apart. Did _you_ have cybersex with Britt?”

The _oooh_ in unison that everyone says gets even louder and Sander smiles, knowing he won, kissing Robbe’s cheek, feeling his boyfriend go back to normal, kissing what he can reach of Sander’s jaw. 

“And you, Milan? Back to Grindr?” Robbe teases, gently touching his old rommate with his feet. Milan drinks a little bit more, raising his eyebrows, making a whole scene about it. 

“Yes, yes, I am. But just to look, you know. I guess I’ll have to be careful now. Any new friends to introduce to me? They must have obeyed the quarantine!” He looks at Sander and Robbe and Sander smiles, pressing his cheek against Robbe’s.

“I guess I can call some people. See if they’re busy…” 

“Oh, really?” 

Sander doesn’t really know who he could call, but he assumes there must be someone out there for Milan. 

They keep talking about dates - Sander even thinks he heard Robbe giving some advice to Milan about cybersex - and he holds Robbe’s wrist, checking the time on his clock. He’ll give them half an hour to be social and then they’re going home. 

The time goes by faster than he anticipated, even though he checked the time every few minutes. 

“And we’re leaving now.” he whispers against Robbe’s ear, kissing it softly, carefully crawling back so Robbe can sit on his own before getting up. 

“What? Where? It’s still early, Sander…” 

Sander shakes his head. It is early, but not for him. He would rather spend his night alone with Robbe. They just got back together a few days ago, their friends can wait. 

“I’ll fight you, Robin.” He raises his eyebrows to an open mouthed Robbe still on the grass. 

“So fight me.” There’s this voice Robbe does sometimes, when he’s teasing, flirting, pushing Sander’s buttons and it makes Sander want to kiss Robbe until his lips get sore. He’s too goddamn cute. 

Robbe didn’t properly sit when Sander stood up, so now he’s lying on the grass, propped on his elbows, and Sander has no problem hooking one hand behind his thigh and the other around his waist, getting Robbe out of the floor. 

Robbe is a natural at climbing on him, holding around his neck, laughing so contagiously. 

“Baby!” 

“You’re coming home with me, young man.” Sander never felt this happy before, with Robbe laughing in his arms, looking at him like he’s any good and Sander loses himself looking back at Robbe, wondering how is this boy even real. He puts Robbe against a tree and his boyfriend holds onto to him, hiding against his neck. He never called Sander any nicknames in public so he’s probably realizing how he just screamed _baby!_ a second ago. 

“Smile for the camera, boys!” Milan’s voice interrupts them and Sander sighs, letting go of Robbe’s thigh, putting both arms around his waist instead, kissing his cheek when all he wants is to kiss every inch of Robbe, look at him for hours, days even. 

“Let’s go home.” Robbe says, out of breath from all the laughing when Milan walks away, proudly looking at the pictures he just took. 

“Yes, thank you.” Sander nods his head, pushing Robbe against the tree for a second, kissing him one last time before leaving, trying to show him how good their night will be.


End file.
